Hidden Prince
by kylaesselburn
Summary: Like the selection but told in a whole new story. Where they trick a lot of girls in to going to the palace and only 35 will be left. Go threw the journey with Kyla and Celeste. They are 2 best friends that both made it for Oregon.
1. Chapter 1

**The selection idea is not mine mention later on in the story. First story and I know it might be bad. It is like an offplay of the series.**

Chapter 1

After World War 3 my life changed. I should probably start of how it happened.

In 2015 Russia, Japan, and China attacked America for having too much debt but our town never got hit.

We are the little town of Venetia. No more than five thousand of us live in this town. It was tiny but has a homey feeling.

After the war, America government was destroyed with many other countries. All of the countries that fell went into a monarchy.

We got a fair king and queen with no children. They are Queen Kimberly and King Howard Frost.

They fixed America after it fell and called it Rubezla. They fixed half the problem in only a year.

Since the war, all the school system in the country were wiped out. Celeste and I taught ourselves lessons.

Celeste is my friend way before the war even started. We see each other every other day since the war started.

Celeste had long chestnut hair. She had pale green eyes. She had pink lips and had freckles on her face.

I looked out the window waiting for her. It was in the middle of summer. She should be here.

I sat still waiting and read over the math lesson. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Kyla" Celeste said.

"Hi" I said.

" Ready for the lesson?"

"Of course."

"Hey did you hear about the contest?"

"No."

"Oh you fill out a survey and take a picture at city hall. Then you send it to the castle."

"Celeste you left out some important information" I said.

"Oh right. It is for spending 2 weeks in a castle."

"That's cool, we should enter."

"Yay, I brought the surveys. We can fill out them before we start our work."

"Ok" I said as I grabbed a survey from her. I started to read the survey.

The questions were like a dating questions. Like what is your favorite color. Your favorite hobbies or ones like your intelligence level by old math tests and reading tests.

"Hey are these questions weird to you?" I asked.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Celeste said.

"Why would they need know to our dress size?" I asked.

"I don't know but I do know it's weird."

I finished filling it out and we walk down to city hall. There was about a handful of girls. It was weird only girls could enter.

" Weird, I thought a lot more people would enter." Celeste said.

"Well most people don't love school like us." I said. "Let's just get it done."

"Yeah I have the same feeling."

We walk to go get our pics taken in a dark room. They took 5 different pictures of us for each person. I put on my best smile.

"That was interesting" I said.

"Yes it was" Celeste agreed with me. "It's late, I should be heading home now."

" Alright bye."

" Bye"

I started reading about how I would find out. I would watch the Station 78 to find out if I was one of the two girls that made it for my state. Now I have to wait and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in Celeste's house watching Station 78. It been four weeks since we filled out our applications and they were announcing the winners tonight.

We sat helplessly by the TV hoping they chose us. We ate three bags of chocolate and drinked one whole pot of hot coco. Nervous wouldn't even describe us at the moment.

"The next thing is the King and Queen telling us who made it." Celeste said while looking at the tv programming.

"Good my stomach can't take anymore food" I said as I grabbed my tummy.

"Yeah, same here" Celeste she laughed.

I watched the TV. The king and queen were talking about what the girls that got picked would experience.

We would spend time with every working person in the palace. The life of the King and Queen. The way life would be if you were a royal.

Queen Kimberly had long blond hair with a brown streak in it. She had the deepest color of blue eyes. Her nose was kind of tiny and she had pinkish-reddish lips.

King Howard had med-length guy hair dirty blond hair. He had dark green eyes. He had no facial hair. He always looked clean and sharp.

"Now for the girls who made it for each state" Kimberly said on the tv.

"Our state will be near last since we live on the West Coast." Celeste said.

" Oh, that's weird we are now the popular side of the country" I said.

"Yeah, it is weird" Celeste said.

" It is kind of like they are picking favorites" I said.

" Yeah it kind of is"

I watched TV for the next twenty minutes. My heart beated faster and my stomach kept turning. I hated this feeling. I never got it.

" Ok now for the winners of Oregon." The tv said. "Celeste Fredase. And for the last one is Kayla Ranson."

" Nice job" I said.

"I think they pronounced your name wrong. That was your last name." Celeste said.

" After the war a lot of people changed there first and last name. I bet someone got the same last name. " I said then smiled and nodded.

" I think I am right. Just watch" Celeste said.


End file.
